


KJ & Logan get a little tied up

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Logan Marshall-Green and KJ Apa [17]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), New Zealand Actor RPF, Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 16:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: Logan (AU) is ex-military, ex-mercenary, mostly retired, and occasionally works for AU Tommy Flanagan who sponsored him into Citadel. He's also good friends with AU Antony Starr and Stephen Amell*. He has family money as well as his own. He struggles with PTSD. He was involved with AU Rafael Lazzini but that relationship ended roughly 10 months ago. Their storyline can be foundhere.Citadel knows Logan's past occupation(s) and current connections and they couldn't care less as long as he's not involving the organization directly in anything illegal.KJ (AU) is busy traveling the world while he tries to figure out what he wants to do with the rest of his life after having made a huge sum of money from an app he developed. He's been aged up to 31.*their storyline is posted under my name





	KJ & Logan get a little tied up

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Logan Marshall-Green/KJ Apa storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).

When KJ returns from the grocery store, he's carrying a large paper sack and he opens the cabin door to find his lover still asleep. He unpacks the sack in their little kitchenette and stirs up the fire, giving it a minute before he simply can't resist anymore -- he has to slip into bed and cuddle up with Logan. "Hey," he whispers, unsure whether it will wake his lover or not. "You'll never guess what I saw."

"Mm..." Logan rouses a little, the words sinking in, the warmth of KJ's body snuggled close making him smile. "What?"

"Reindeer. Real live ones," KJ continues in a hushed voice. "In the road, they were amazing." He slips an arm around Logan's middle.

"Seriously?" Damn. "I wish I'd seen them," Logan murmurs. "Did you take any pictures?"

"Yeah." Rolling to his back, KJ digs his phone out of his pocket. "Here. They were huge," he says, handing over his phone. "Much bigger than I'd expected."

Logan swipes through the pictures. "Wow. They're beautiful. Look at the antlers. They were just walking across the road?"

"Yeah. Like they own the place," KJ says with a grin, "which I suppose is truer here than most anywhere I've been. We had a traffic jam of three cars waiting for them." He kisses his lover. "Did you get good sleep?"

"Yeah, I feel better," Logan says. "More even. I have to use the bathroom though. Don't move," he says, kissing KJ back before slipping out of bed.

KJ waits dutifully, settling back into the pillows. His blood is starting to race from mere anticipation, and he really hopes Logan isn't hungry.

Coming back from the bathroom, Logan makes a detour to his bag and pulls a bundle of rope from the deepest pocket. "D'you have a clean t-shirt handy?" he asks, returning to the bed, the rope set on the table beside it.

"Sure," KJ answers, his eyes on the rope. He gets up and fetches the shirt from his bag, handing it to his lover. His sir.

"Good boy," Logan says, sitting back against the headboard. "Get rid of the boots and the hoodie."

"Yes, Sir." The words roll more easily off his tongue every time. KJ crouches down and unlaces his boots, then pulls his hoodie over his head, revealing a burgundy long-sleeved tee underneath.

Logan takes a long look, gaze roaming appreciatively over KJ. "Touch yourself through your clothes," he orders. "Slowly. Eyes on me. Give me a show."

Immediately KJ drops his gaze, and has to force it back up. He teases his nipples through his shirt, rubbing them gently at first. He drops his right hand to press against the ridge in his jeans and slowly strokes. Watching his lover.

"How's it feel, doing this for me?" Logan asks, watching KJ, eyes flickering between his boy's face and hands.

"It feels... hot," KJ murmurs. He gives his nipple a sharp pinch, and color rises on his cheeks. "Embarrassing. Hot."

"Why embarrassing?" Logan shifts, letting the sheets and blankets fall to the side, his erection tenting his pajama pants.

Of course that immediately distracts KJ. "Less so, now," he says softly, his eyes devouring the sight. He rubs his prick harder, beginning to ache.

That tells Logan a lot about his boy, future fodder for torment, but he doesn't go there now. He already has plans, plans he wants to see through. "Get rid of your shirt and keep touching yourself."

KJ strips off his shirt and tosses it to the floor with a shiver. He licks his fingers before touching his nipple again, rolling and twisting it between his fingertips.

"Good boy. Tell me what you're doing," Logan orders, letting his own hand slide down, loosely span his erection.

His mouth goes dry. "I'm touching myself. For you," KJ answers, and pinches himself. "Turning myself on for you."

"And how turned on are you?" Logan asks, casually stroking himself.

"Oh, god." KJ wants to get in there, wants to push Logan's hand away and go to town. "I really really want you, sir." He cups his own prick through his jeans, squeezing hard.

And Logan really really wants KJ but again, he has plans. He reaches for the lube they'd left on the nightstand and tosses it to the end of the bed. "Get your jeans off, your fingers up your ass and keep touching your cock."

KJ nods and shimmies out of his tight jeans. He slicks up two fingers and pushes them inside easily — he really doesn't need the lube after prepping this morning, but if Logan says to use it then he'll definitely obey. His face is on fire now as he bends to reach and fuck himself, stroking his cock at the same time.

"Is it enough, boy?" Logan asks, pushing the front of his pajama pants down and freeing his cock.

"Yes, sir," KJ whispers, his muscles clenching tightly. He looks at Logan with hungry eyes.

"You're not nearly as greedy as I thought then," Logan says, wrapping his fingers around his cock and starting to stroke again.

"No, sir. I—" _Fuck_. Goddamn trick questions. "I just meant that I'm ready," KJ says, twisting a third finger inside. "Only you're enough."

"Good answer," Logan says with a grin, eyes sparkling, unable to help himself. "Fingers out," he orders this time, rolling off the bed. "I want you on your back, hands and feet to the four corners."

That's more like it. KJ wipes his fingers off on his thigh and lies down spread-eagled. Feeling strangely vulnerable when he spreads his legs wide.

Logan uses the four lengths of rope to tie each ankle and wrist to the bed posts. He points out to KJ which end to pull if he panics and then sits on the edge of the bed, running a hand over KJ, over his chest, around his groin and down his legs. "Are you comfortable? Are you warm enough? I can put more wood on the fire."

On cue, KJ shivers, although it's not all from the cold. "Yeah, that'd be good," he agrees softly, automatically testing the strength of the bonds. They hold against his pull and he relaxes back once more. "It's been a minute since I've been tied up like this."

"Yeah? What happened the last time you were?" Logan asks, putting more wood on the fire, the temperature in the room almost immediately rising.

"Feathers." KJ rolls his eyes. "Like, I'm sure they have their use, but... not with me."

Logan laughs. He stokes the fire a bit more, making sure it's putting out maximum heat before he grabs a thick towel from the bathroom and spreads it out under KJ. "I had something a little different in mind," he tells him, leaning down for a kiss before disappearing into the kitchenette for a moment.

The towel worries KJ a bit, with its associations of getting very very messy. But hearing Logan digging around in the fridge is even more disturbing. He lets out a controlled exhale and forces himself to patience.

"So, you didn't like feathers..." Logan says, coming back with a bowl which he sets by KJ's feet.

"The feathers bored me," KJ clarifies. He's unable to resist craning his neck to try and spy what's in the bowl, but he's unsuccessful. "Somehow I doubt that will be a problem with you."

"Probably not," Logan admits, dropping his pajama pants on the floor, his hard cock jutting out from his body. He climbs on the bed, bracing his hands on either side of KJ's hips and smiles a downright wicked smile at his boy. "I'm not going to gag you for now, but if you get to the point where you want to scream, let me know."

"Yes, sir," KJ whispers, shaken by that grin.

"Good boy. So let's see what we have here," Logan says, reaching into the bowl and pulling out an ice cube which he shows KJ. "Much more effective than feathers."

KJ's eyes go wide and his entire body clamps down. "Oh, fuck." At least Logan stoked the fire... He exhales, trying to relax again.

Oh fuck is right. Logan grins and slides the ice cube up the inside of KJ's leg, from ankle to inner thigh, the cube slowly melting, water trickling onto the towel.

He tenses, toes curling. And KJ watches Logan like a hawk, trying to mentally prepare.

"Worried?" Logan asks as he repeats the movement with another ice cube on KJ's other leg.

"Should I be?" KJ parries, because hell yeah he's worried, his balls drawing up tighter the closer Logan gets with the ice.

Logan chuckles and picks up another piece of ice, making sure this one is all well-rounded edges. "I would say so," he nods, pressing the cube between KJ's cheeks and firmly into his hole.

KJ yelps and jerks against the ropes. His muscles contract around the ice, which feels like a solid block of cold steel inside him. Already though he can feel icy dribbles down his crack, his breathing hitching.

Logan waits until KJ settles before pushing another cube of ice inside him and then another, fingers pushing them deeper.

Digging his heels into the bed to push away, KJ whines. Perilously close to another yell. "Please gag me," he begs on a gasp.

Logan moves up the bed, t-shirt in hand, and kisses KJ, hard on the mouth, before gagging him. "Good boy." Impressed KJ didn't try to hold out any longer.

KJ breathes a sigh of relief. He was already getting louder than he's comfortable with, and from what Logan said, this is only the beginning of his torment. He whimpers now, feeling the ice cubes melting inside him -- but not quickly enough for comfort.

Logan pushes another two ice cubes inside KJ, working them deeper into him with his fingers, his own cock aching. Slides a large piece along the length of his boy's cock, before popping it into his mouth, his tongue freezing when he leans in and drags it over the crown.

"Fuck!" The curse is blessedly muffled now. KJ jerks his hips, but he doesn't know if he's trying to get away or get closer. Logan's mouth is tantalizing and forbidding at the same time. He pulls at his wrist bonds just to feel the rope bite into his skin, distracting himself only briefly from the cold seeping through him.

Popping yet another ice cube into his mouth, Logan takes KJ in as well, manipulating both tongue and ice along the length of his cock. Fingers back between KJ's cheeks, pushing more ice into him, fucking it into his hole. Every cry and yelp and straining away from him only making Logan harder.

KJ rocks back and forth onto Logan's hand, crying out into the gag. God, he's so fucking cold, the heat of his sir's mouth so elusive, the ice so deep inside him that he feels like he's starting to freeze. His traitorous cock is still hard, swollen stiff.

Logan pulls back, kneeling up, willing to torment himself along with his boy as he swipes a handful of lube over his cock and pushes inside him, the cold taking his breath away.

With a howl KJ clamps down around Logan's cock and swiftly starts to fuck himself, desperate for more of that stunning heat.

Logan's tempted to call KJ out on moving without permission, but the sheer desperation and determination with which he does it, and against his bonds no less, impresses -- and arouses -- the hell out of Logan. So instead he picks up a handful of ice and wraps it around KJ's cock, stroking him roughly.

KJ chokes out a cry and tries to retreat but there's nowhere to go — and anyway, with Logan still pounding the ice inside him, he can't get away. He shivers now, long full-body shudders.

Logan finally relents, letting the ice drop from his hand, any that's not melted, his fingers moving over KJ's cock as he fucks him even harder. Sheer lust keeping him going against the cold inside his boy.

"Please," KJ tries to beg, but it's no good. He arches beneath his sir, overstimulated and worn out and nearly overwhelmed. Bucks his hips and clenches his fists against the ropes. He moans into the t-shirt as the first shivers of orgasm steal over him, and gives himself up for lost.

Thick white sprays against KJ's belly, his cock bucking in Logan's grip, body clenching convulsively around him and Logan surrenders as well. Slams in hard, once, twice and again, before coming with a shout that fills the cabin. Flooding his boy's hole, his come mixing with the icy water still inside him.

KJ wriggles at the mix of sensations, straining against his bonds. Now he's ashamed, his face hot with effort and mortification. He shoots Logan a pleading look over his gag.

Logan had intended to push more, longer, but that look from KJ changes his plans. He unfastens the t-shirt from around KJ's head and presses a kiss to his mouth. "It's okay," he says, reaching to loosen the restraints. "I know you couldn't help it."

"I couldn't," KJ echoes, though he's still hot with shame. "I'm sorry."

"I know," Logan nods, easing out. He uses the towel to wipe them both and then shifts to one side, KJ pulled into his arms. "I should have given you permission from the get-go."

As soon as he can work his way out of the ropes, KJ burrows into his lover. "I don't like this," he says softly. "I just had amazing sex with you and now I feel like crap."

"Because of the permission thing?" Logan asks, making sure there's not something else he's missing.

"Yeah. It's shitty to feel like I let you down," KJ murmurs, the words slightly smeared against his lover's chest.

"You didn't let me down," Logan says firmly. "I should have given you permission in the first place, the moment I put the gag on, so it's really on me, not you."

KJ's still tense, and tempted to argue, but whose interest would that be in? "I love you," he whispers.

"I love you too," Logan whispers back, feeling he has to add, "and don't worry, there'll be times in the future when I expect you to wait for permission and you'll be punished if you don't, but this is not one of those."

Huffing a soft laugh, KJ rubs his cheek against Logan's chest. "Okay. I... think I need to clean up some," he murmurs, "and then we could make lunch if you want."

"Sure. What did you get?" Logan asks.

"Fresh fish, some infused olive oil thing they have here. Some cereal for tomorrow," KJ answers, pushing up to his elbows. He licks lazily over Logan's mouth, then dips inside.

"I thought you had to clean up," Logan teases, letting his fingers trail down KJ's back, along his spine, as he kisses him back, their tongues tangling.

"I do need to. This is a goodbye kiss," KJ explains with a soft chuckle, smiling again for the first time since Logan gagged him.

"But what if I want more?" Logan says, shifting and hooking a leg around KJ's legs. Mostly teasing.

"Logan, I'm a mess," KJ whispers, his face heating again.

"What kind of mess?" Logan asks innocently, knowing damn well, but that colour in KJ's cheeks just brings out the... mischief in him.

KJ shoots him a mock glare. "I've got come all over me. Plus I'm cold and wet."

"Then I'd guess you'd better go run the shower for us, _boy_ ," Logan drawls, voice low but firm, moving his leg back.

"Yes, sir," KJ whispers, ducking his head. He slips into the bathroom with a shiver and kicks the dirty towel into a corner before turning the taps on hot. The spa-like shower is his favorite feature of the cabin so far, but the fireplace runs a close second. He leans against the wall and zones out watching the spray, his stomach still doing slow rolls over the tone of Logan's voice.

Logan waits a minute and then follows KJ into the bathroom, stepping into shower beside him. "You can wash me first, boy."

"Sir." KJ pushes his wet hair back from his face, then lathers up his hands. Facing Logan he glides his hands over his shoulders and down his arms. Tracing the firm muscles and responding inevitably. He circles behind and smooths down his back. Deliberately standing a step back so that his arousal doesn't brush against his lover.

It feels heavenly, having KJ's hands on him like this, and Logan makes a mental note to have KJ do this more often. His boy's erection though... "You're hard again," he observes, casually tapping KJ's cock with his fingers.

"Sorry," KJ mutters, kneeling and slipping his hands over Logan's thighs. "It's just-- touching you. I love your body."

"So just washing me is arousing you," Logan says, leaning back against the wall and toeing KJ's cock this time. "Dirty boy. No, that's not right, is it? Slutty boy. Greedy boy," each label followed by another press of his toes.

The touch comes as a shock, and KJ groans. "Yes, sir." He trails soapy fingers along the inside of Logan's thigh.

"Give me your mouth," Logan orders, half-hard again already.

With a nod KJ moves closer. He licks out at the head of Logan's cock, tongue laving the underside. Teasing with a gentle scrape of teeth before taking his sir into his mouth.

That does it. Logan's fully hard in seconds, back against the tile as he shoves his hands into KJ's hair, hips pushing forward.

KJ moans around his mouthful and drops his hands, linking them together behind his back. Working to open up and just _take_.

"Good boy," Logan nods, praises, recognizing the change in KJ's posture. Using his hold on KJ's hair as leverage, he pushes deeper, all the way in, testing his lover's gag reflex.

It makes him choke but KJ pushes through it. Logan's hand in his hair feels so damn good, guiding him.

Logan shivers, that choking noise spurring his arousal, making him draw back and push in again, all the way in, KJ's nose to his groin.

KJ digs his fingernails into his palms, starting to tear up beneath the spray of the shower. He coughs and goes back for more, determined to please.

"That's it," Logan praises again, pulling back and starting to fuck KJ's throat a little more steadily.

Now KJ starts to rock with the force of Logan's thrusts. His own cock aches like a brand against his belly and he shuts his eyes tight, soaking up the feeling of simply being used.

Another dozen thrusts and Logan comes hard, spilling down KJ's throat. Keeping KJ in place for every drop.

KJ drops a hand to the wet tile to steady himself as he gags. Swallows, and licks up every stray drop, then rubs his cheek against Logan's hip.

"You have an amazing mouth," Logan murmurs, cupping the nape of KJ's neck for a moment. "So good for me."

Savoring the caress, KJ rests for a moment. Lifts his head to meet his lover's eyes. "May I wank, please?"

"No." Logan shakes his head. "You can clean us up, make lunch, and maybe I'll let you later."

KJ groans in soft disappointment but holds on to the shining promise of that "maybe." He lingers over washing his sir before making quick work of his own body, avoiding his swollen prick. Steps out and holds up a large bath sheet, warmed from the towel bar.

Logan lets KJ dry him off and goes in search of some clean jeans and a plaid button-down shirt which he leaves open, the fireplace having nicely warmed the interior of the cabin.

Tucking his erection into the waistband of his jeans, KJ sets to making lunch. Humming to himself as he roasts thick slices of Brie on freshly baked bread, and slices a few tomatoes to go with. He's not used to being denied, but he thinks he's handling it okay — not that Logan has pushed him all that hard yet, but still.

"That smells good," Logan says, finger acting as a makeshift bookmark in his book as he peers over KJ's shoulder.

"Yeah? Good." KJ kisses him quickly, then digs out the linen napkins he spied in a drawer earlier. "Could you grab us some water, please?"

"Yup." Logan sets his book aside, pours two glasses and brings them to the table, settling into his seat again. Normally he'd take his regular meds with lunch but since he's already taken the others this morning he'll wait until dinner to take his usual dose.

"Okay-- oh, I forgot knives," KJ says, setting down two open-faced sandwiches. "Here. Forks, too. I don't know how messy these are going to get," he murmurs, pulling up his seat opposite.

"They look delicious," Logan says, digging in with much more appetite than he'd shown this morning. "Mm. Really good." He smiles at KJ, floored once again by just how gorgeous he is.

KJ grins and ducks his head. "I'm glad you're hungry," he says, noting how Logan tucks in. "Don't want you wasting away. Who would torture me?"

"Better not be anyone else," Logan says with a smile. "You're mine."

That makes KJ grin even wider. "It's been a long time since I belonged to someone," he says, sipping at his water. "It's a very different world."

"Yeah? How so?" Logan asks, interested in hearing KJ's thoughts.

"It means I have to be accountable to someone else. In Los Angeles, before we met, I was drinking and smoking and singing karaoke and it didn't matter what anyone thought," KJ explains. "Now I need to think about you first."

"And how do you feel about that? Honestly," Logan says, popping another piece of bread with brie into his mouth.

"I like it. It means someone gives a shit," KJ answers. "You do."

Logan nods. "I do, very much," he says. "But what about your family? Don't they give a shit?"

"Oh sure, yeah, but I don't tell them everything I get up to," KJ says with a laugh. "As long as I don't get arrested and I stay out of the papers, then we're all right."

Logan laughs. "What do you think they'd make of me?" he asks, curious.

"They're going to adore you," KJ predicts confidently, nothing hypothetical about it. "Because I do."

It's a good response and it makes Logan smile, but still, "They won't be bothered by the age difference or me being ex-military?"

"They might worry you're too stiff, and try and loosen you up. Do _not_ get into a drinking contest with my father," KJ warns, pushing his plate away. He all but licked it clean.

Logan laughs. "I won't," he promises. "Do _you_ think I'm too stiff?"

"I think you're the perfect amount of stiff," KJ assures him, his eyes sparkling mischievously.

Logan cracks up. Jesus Christ. "I walked right into that one, didn't I?"

"I'm afraid you did." KJ sits back and sips at his water. "But I think you're pretty perfect in general."

"Thanks. I feel the same way about you," Logan says. "How was what we did? Do you want to talk about it at all?"

KJ shivers in memory. "I was starting to feel like I'd never be warm again, even in spite of the fire," he says with a little smile. "Being cold _inside_ like that... it was pretty overwhelming."

"More effective than feathers?" Logan asks, crooking a finger at KJ to come sit with him now that he's done his meal.

"Definitely more of an impact than feathers," KJ snickers. He moves next to Logan, snuggling up at his side.

"What about in the shower?" Logan asks. "How'd you feel about me denying you?"

"That... that's something I still need to get used to," KJ says, talking around the issue. "I'm not used to being denied."

"But I'm not the first to do it, am I?" Logan asks, curious.

"No, not exactly. It's just that I never really stuck around before. So it didn't matter if I screwed up. Only to me, anyway," KJ says, trying to explain. "Now I worry about disappointing you."

"You won't," Logan says, pulling KJ in closer. "I know that doesn't stop you worrying about it, but you couldn't disappoint me. We might play at it in the moment if you disobey me but I don't expect you to have perfect control from the get-go. That's something we have to work on together."

KJ grins and lifts their joined hands to his lips, licking out at Logan's finger. "And how do we do that?"

"That depends," Logan says, his arousal definitely in overdrive with how his body reacts to that one simple act. "We haven't really talked about what kind of relationship we want, how firm you want me to be with you."

"I think... if I'm going to be your boy, then my pleasure should belong to you," KJ says, working through the idea in his mind. The question of how 'traditional' they want to go. "What's your concept of punishment?"

"If I've pushed you too hard and feel it's more my fault than yours, then I might give you a pass, like this morning," Logan says. "But if I decide to punish you, it'd range from jerking off in front of you and making you watch to putting you in a cock cage and not letting you come for a couple hours or a whole day to - if I really felt you'd done something deliberate - not letting you sleep with me for a night."

KJ blinks. "That would suck. I mean, that's not just physical, that's emotional." He licks Logan's finger again. "I guess that's why it's an effective punishment. I never asked," he realized. "Have you done this before? I've just been assuming."

"Which part?" Logan asks, his cock giving another less than helpful throb. "Punishing someone?"

"No. I mean, like, having a boy," KJ answers. "You said that with your ex it was kind of something different. But, before him?"

Logan's pretty sure they had to have discussed this before but with the speed they've been moving at, it's easy for things to get lost in the shuffle. "I've played with plenty of boys but no, I've never had one of my own."

KJ nods. It's what he thought, but he wanted to be sure. "So, how do you want this to go? You said you didn't want anything as strict as 24/7. But, more than casual. How strict do you see us being?" He feels through his shirt for the cuff around his forearm, tracing a fingertip along the length of the nail.

"I don't know," Logan answers honestly after a few moment's thought in which his mind runs riot. "I want us strict enough that you never doubt you're my boy and that I'm in charge and make the final decisions but I want us loose enough that you feel you can speak freely with me when it's important, tease me so you don't lose your spark, and we can enjoy being silly together or goofing off without feeling like we're all tied up in rules and expected behaviours."

His lips curve into a shy smile, and KJ nods again. "Okay." It's pretty much what Logan told him that day they visited the motorbike museum, but he wanted to talk about it again, now that they've both had some time to reflect. Although not much time. "Do you think we moved too fast?" he asks, watching his lover's expressive eyes. "Because I do, but I really don't. It's just all felt right."

"Of course we moved too fast," Logan says with a laugh, grinning, "but it's been amazing and I'd do it the same way all over again."

God, KJ loves Logan's laugh. "So you don't regret a thing?" he asks with a big smile. Trusting in his lover's answer.

Logan smiles back. "Not a one and I am so happy I went down to the beach that day."  



End file.
